There is no consensus among current email systems as how to handle a recalled message that has already been read by a recipient. To implement recall, typical e-mail systems forward a message to an intended recipient indicating the message recall. If the recipient has already read the message, in many cases, the message is removed from the recipient's inbox without the recipient's involvement. This can be of great annoyance to the recipient. Alternatively, if the message has already been opened, the message may not be removed.